deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Falcon (Smash Bros.)
Captain Falcon originally gained his fame for being one of the best racers in F-Zero. In the cockpit of his vehicle, the Blue Falcon, he was unstoppable- able to react at incredible speeds mid-race. Falcon had more than just skill on the racetrack, though. Captain Falcon's body is trained to it's fullest, making him one of the fastest of the Smash competitors on-foot, and his attacks pack an incredible punch. When he needs to do serious damage, Captain Falcon is able to channel fire to surround his limbs to deal additional damage, especially for his iconic signature move, the Falcon Punch. The Captain is one of the few trophies brought out for every event, being one of the original dolls to be brought to life by Master Hand. When the Subspace Army began to invade and destroy his world, Captain Falcon allied himself with Captain Olimar and his Pikmin, after accidentally killing a large number of the small minions while fighting a giant R.O.B.. He joined the rest of the trophies to take the fight to Bowser, Ganondorf and their mysterious leader, and eventually was able to save the day along with the rest of the team, defeating the Subspace Army and restoring their world. Battle vs. Sonic (Smash Bros.) (by Wassboss) Captain Falcon streches his arms, watching a line of sweat slide down his visor. The intense heat is starting to bother him, so much so that he is forced to wipe his brow. He hears the dim whoosh of a transportation cylinder, breathing a sigh of relief at finally having something to do. He watches carefully as a blue hedgehog shoots out of the cylinder, making a clicking noise and snapping his fingers at the crowd, making them go wild. "Phpffffff, Showoff" falcon says, lowering himself into a fighting stance, his eyes fixed on his opponent. Sonic showboats to the crowd for a few more seconds before finally facing the man who has been chosen to fight him. Smiling he cracks his knuckles and waits for the light to turn green, tapping his foot impatiently. Falcon explodes forward the second the arena is momentarily bathed in a green glow, closing the distance between quickly. Sonic stays in his position, looking at his wrist and yawning. Falcon springs into the air, aiming his leg downwards at the blue hedgehog. With a cry of "FALCON KICK" he shoots downwards, his leg engulfed in flames, crashing down onto the arena floor. Confused he turns his head slightly, just in time to see the fist that knocks him off balance. "Your too slow" sonic says mockingly, beckoning at falcon to come at him. Captain Falcon lets out a roar of approval and launches himself forward, jabbing punches in quick succession at sonic. Sonic steps back slightly, swaying from side to side to avoid the onslaught of blows. He waits for the right moment before swinging his fist around and smashing falcon in the face with a cry of "go", knocking the F-Zero pilot off his feet. "Your too slow" sonic says again as falcon lands perfectly on his feet, bringing a angry annoyance look to his face. He lauches forward with a fiery uppercut, which sonic side steps, sweeping falcon's leg's from underneith him. He quickly leaps to his feet and slams his foot out hitting sonic in the hand. Sonic grimices but the pain on his face is replaced by a grin as he closes his hand around the captain's outstreched foot. Captain falcon's eyes bulge as he realises his mistake, lashing out with his other foot to try and dislodge sonic's grip. This time however he really is too slow and is flipped over onto his front and booted in the back, sending him sprawling. "Your too slow" sonic remarks again, a cheesy grin plastered all over his face. Falcon leaps up with a roar of annoyance, launching himself forward and tackling sonic to the ground. He tries to pound sonic into the ground with a series of punches but sonic uses his homing attack to break away from falcon's grip, slaming into his back and pushing his face into the ground. Sonic lands gracefully and spins around, wagging his finger at the downed falcon. With a cocky grin on his face he starts running on the spot and begins to taunt. "You too slo-" "FALCON PAWWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNCCCCHHHHHHH" Sonic is sent flying through the air with the impact of the blow, sending him slaming into the arena walls. He falls onto all fours, feeling the blood trickle down his nose. He clamps his hand onto his nose, crying out in pain as he feels the mashed up bones that make up his nose. Captain falcon wastes no time and runs at sonic, hoping to close the gap before he can recover. Sonic takes his hand away from his face and snaps his head up, letting out a primal snarl as he charges at his opponent. The two leap into the air at the same moment, fists clenched, legs out streched and bodies refueled by the prospect of revenge. Captain falcon slams his fist forward quickly, feeling the impact of his fist agianst the sonic's ribcage. Sonic is pushed down by the impact, swinging his legs above him in a scissor like fashion. This hits falcon in the leg which throws him off balance and he lands awkwardly, smacking his knee of the arena floor. He quickly recovers however and launches forward, shoulder barging sonic, momentarily stunning him. He then delivers a series of quick jabs to sonic, bringing him to his knees, finishing the brutal beating with a kick to the face which sends sonic shooting backwards through the air. Sonic lands hard, crying out as his nose is mashed into the floor by the impact. Rising to his feet he glares at falcon, clenching his fists involtarily. He charges forward, spinning up into a ball. Captain falcon instinctivly slams his fist forward but sonic curls underneith it, sliding out of the ball to slam his fist cleanly into falcon's crotch. Falcon slams his hand over his manhood, the pain shooting through his entire body, barely feeling the kick to the back that knocks him down. Sonic regains his smile a little and points at falcon, laughing as he says "your too slow" The pain of the punch suddenly disapears as falcon hears those ungodly annoying words, rising to his feet with anger in his eyes. Without warning he slams his fist forward, feeling the bones mush and crack as he connects with sonic's nose once again. Sonic roars in complete and utter agony, clutching at the mushed up mess of what used to be his nose. Falcon then delivers a powerful roundhouse kick, striking sonic in the chest and knocking him off his feet. Sonic lands on his feet, sliding back a few inches before snapping his head up and sneering at falcon as a dull glow silences the crowd in awe. Captain Falcon twists his head slightly, catching a glimpse of the smash ball floating around at the other end of the arena. Before he can even react he feels the rush of air as sonic sprints past him and he starts running without even thinking about it. He manages to close the distance between the two to a mere metre and a half but it's clear that he is not going to beat sonic in a flat out run. He runs over dozen's of possibilities in his head and discards them just as fast before making his move. He stops briefly before launching forward, managing to close the distance as he uppercut's sonic from behind, launching the suprised hedgehog into the air. He the pushes off the ground and leaps into the air, grabbing sonic and pushing off in a firey explosion, landing gracefully while sonic crashes to the ground, spraining his ankle as he lands. Falcon turns around sharply, watching almost gleefully as the smash ball floats directly into his grasp. He smacks the smash ball with an open palm, shattering it and bathing him in a uneartly glow. Sonic pull himself to his feet, launching himself at captain falcon in a fit of pure instinct, not realising falcon has got the smash ball untill it is too late. Captain falcon turns quickly, activating the smash ball immediatly, the blue falcon flashing forward and striking sonic full on. Sonic is knocked onto an F-Zero track, getting to his feet and rubbing his head in stunned confusion. The blue falcon speeds down the track, with captain falcon smiling behind the tinted front window. Before he can even react sonic is hit at a speed that far surpasses any speed he can run with the full force of the Blue falcon, being launched up into the air and trophyfied in midair. Captain Falcon is droped back into the arena again, landing a few inches from the sonic trophy. He glares at it and raises his hand, fist clenched, quickly crushing the idea and lowering his arm. Almost immediatly as he does so he is grabbed by a guard and slammed to the ground, a sycthe pressed to his throat. Another one checks the sonic trophy for any dents or scratches before giving the get go for the other one to haul the trophy over his shoulder and take it too the storage unit. As Captain Falcon is dragged back to his cell the crowd go crazy around him, cheering and shouting his name. He turns his head down in disgust and tries to block out the noise, humming the F-Zero theme under his breath. Expert's Opinion What really won this for Captain Falcon was his good combination of strength and speed, allowing him to rack up up damage quickly and then end the fight with a powerful blow. Sonic couldn't play off his speed advantage much in this fight as Captain falcon was almost as fast in running speed and he was much faster in punching speed, which really hurt sonic in the long run. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Little Mac (Smash Bros.) (by Wassboss) "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to event of the century" The crowd cheers as the announcer speaks into the microphone. "We promised you a treat and boy have we delivered on that promise" he continues. "In the red corner, weighing in at 107 pounds, it's the WVBA champion of the world, the one, the only, Little Mac." The noise in the stadium rises to deafening levels as Little Mac hurries down the walkway, his hoodie pulled up over his head and Doc Louis behind him. He slides off the jumper as he reaches the ring and crawls under the ropes, sitting down on the stool as Doc Louis starts massaging his shoulders. "Ya got this one boy" he whispers to him as the announcer waits patiently for the crowd to quieten down enough for him to continue. "And in the blue corner we have the challenger, all the way from Port Town, weighing in at 170 pounds, it's the flaming raptor, Captain Falcon." The cheering is not quite as loud as it was for Mac but the enthusiasm is still evident as the bounty hunter enters the arena. He takes his time to bask in the glory of the crowd as he moves at a snail's pace, his hand cupped to his ear at regular intervals as the Mute City theme blasts out of the speakers. When he reaches the ring he turns to the crowd and salutes to them, leaping into the air with a back-flip and landing on the post. The crowd roars in appreciation and as he leaps onto the matt he turns and bows. "Don't let this fool get to you Mac," Doc Louis whispers encouragingly "he seems confident now but he just ain't got a clue about what he's getting himself into." Little Mac's stoic expression doesn't change as the announcer lifts his hand to silence the crowd. "Let's get ready to rumble" he shouts when the crowd have eventually quieted down. The two fighters walk to the center of the ring and bumps fists respectfully before returning to their own corner as the bell rings out. Mac is immediately out of the blocks with his hands raised, weaving around in an attempt to confuse his opponent. He throws a punch which is simply blocked by Captain Falcon but this is merely a cover for a second strike to his gut with Mac's preferred right hand, making him double over. Another punch rocks his head back and he stumbles away, with Mac advancing on him to give him no time to recover. He throws another couple of punches which connect but Captain Falcon has regained his composure and he tenses up the muscles in his gut to better absorb the blows. He then lunges forward with a shoulder barge which catches Mac of guard and lets loose a flurry of quick jabs but Mac is too experienced of a boxer to be caught off guard by such an attack and effortlessly blocks or dodges the attacks. He waits for his opponent to tire before placing a perfectly timed jab to the bounty hunter's chest which knocks him off balance which he then follows in with another attack which sends him sprawling to the floor. The Captain twists back to feet gracefully but is immediately set upon by Mac again whose punches continue to force him back. He ducks under a swipe and strikes out with his leg, catching Mac off guard and winding him which allows him to follow up with another kick to the face which knocks his adversary to the ground. "Are you kidding me. Ref did you see that" Doc Louis protests angrily to the ref but he just shrugs his shoulders as Little Mac gets to his feet. Captain Falcon launches himself forward with a cry of "Falcon Kick" and slams into Mac sending him hurtling back into the ropes and ricocheting off to lie face down on the edge of the rink. Doc Louis continues to shout angrily at the ref but his protests go unanswered as his protégé struggles to his feet. Captain Falcon throws himself forward with Raptor Boost but Mac is prepared for him this time and swerves his body out of the way just in time and counter attacks with a powerful jab which knocks his opponent away. He presses his advantage with several punches but Captain Falcon leaps over his head and his leg snakes out, cracking him on the top of his head. He lands gracefully and swings his foot around in a roundhouse kick, smacking Mac as he lunges forward in anger and putting him on his backside. He gets to his feet and backs up to the the edge of the rink which gives him enough room to launch perform a Jolt Haymaker. As he throws himself forward Captain Falcon rushes to meet him, jumping with his knee outstretched and the two connect in the centre of the arena. A viciously painful sound accompanies the clash and both of the fighters are sent flying away with a cry of approval from the bloodthirsty crowd. Captain Falcon lands flat on his front and rubs his face, feeling several of his teeth have loosened. Little Mac has not fared must better and while he manages to land on his feet, the electrical shock from the knee shot has shocked him enough to make movement painful. The Crowd falls silent for a moment as the arena is a bathed in a multicoloured glow, followed by frantic shouting as they try to give encouragement to their preferred fighter. The two of them get to their feet gingerly and head towards the glowing sphere which is circling the WVBA Logo in the centre of the rink. Little Mac quickly falters though as the electricity courses through his body. Only by sheer force of will does he manage to continue by which time Captain Falcon has already closed the distance rapidly. Little Mac musters up all the energy he can and charges up a straight lunge and releases, lunging forward to completly shatter the Smash Ball and land a solid punch on Captain Falcon which staggers him. He wastes no time in activating the final smash and all his weakness and pain is replaced with vitality and raw power as he transforms into Giga Mac. The crowd roars in appreciation and he turns his gaze to his much smaller opponent who takes a step back in surprise. With a primal growl he charges his fists swinging wildly and Captain Falcon ducks and twirls to avoid the powerful attacks. He leaps over the head of Giga Mac and lets out a cry of "Falcon Kick" which propels him downwards in a flaming kick but it does appears to have effect, he doesn't even flinch. All it achieves is leaving him vulnerable to attack and the punches that hits him sends his rocketing into the ropes on the other side of the rink and bouncing right back, only to be hit with another walloping blow which knocks him high into the air. His opponent licks his lips in anticipation and swings his arm around in a circle, ready to finish the fight for good. He feels a change and when he looks down he sees that he is shrinking rapidly and lets out an anguished cry before turning back into his normal form. His weakness and pain returns and as he looks up he sees Captain Falcon dropping from the sky, his feet curled up into his body. Just as he reaches the ground he slams down with his heels and squashes him into the ground. He pushes away and lands on his feet, lifting up his opponent by the collar to look him in the eyes. Little Mac tries to punch him but he doesn't have the energy and the attempt just grazes his face. "You call that a punch" Captain Falcon says quietly and places his adversary back on his feet, taking a step back ready to unleash his finishing move. The Crowd falls silent once more, they've heard of this move, it's legendary for it's power, it's flashy execution, it's the very thing that has propelled this man to fame. He draws his arm back, flames gathering around his fist. The Crowd leans forwards in anticipation and Doc Louis can't even look as the famous cry is uttered; "FALCON PAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWNCH" The Crowd goes wild with appreciation as the referee begins to countdown but it's only for procedural reasons as Little Mac is sprawled out and unmoving on the floor. At the count of ten he reaches over and lifts Captain Falcon's arm into the air as the Mute City Theme blasts out once more. Doc Louis calls over the medics who place Mac onto a stretcher and carry him away to the treatment room. Captain Falcon basks in the appreciative screams of the crowd and he doesn't notice the glare the overweight trainer gives him as his grin grows wider and wide. Winner: Captain Falcon Expert's Opinion Little Mac was a fantastic boxer but this limited him to using his fists in battle and made his fighting style much more predictable and easy to counter. Captain Falcon makes use of his feet, knees, fists, hell any body part he can in his fighting style and this caught Little Mac off guard as he is only used to fighting against other Boxers. Captain Falcon also had the more powerful moveset and his great agility both in the air and on the ground allowed him to avoid Little Mace's attacks and hit back with a powerful attack from any direction. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Nintendo Warriors Category:Arena Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Super Smash Bros. Warriors